Ticket readers are known with an insertion slot in the respective format of the data carrier, for instance in credit card format in automatic teller machines. The disadvantage here is that the user may often not detect the insertion slot, and that therefore processing time is high. For a cash dispensing machine this may still be acceptable, but for access control this leads to congestion at the access point.
An improved device was described, for instance, in DE20114630, wherein it is proposed that the insertion region be designed significantly larger than the ticket used. The V-shaped insertion region has a window in its upper wall, through which a bar code scanner scans the insertion region. This embodiment has the advantage that a large-sized shaft will continue to be recognized by the user as an insertion region for tickets, without a limitation being imposed on the ticket format.
Tickets as data carriers for access control are known in many embodiments. In particular for automated access control, the credit card format has prevailed. This format is familiar to most users and can be used for a variety of ticket technologies. Examples are tickets with bar code, with magnetic strips, or with laminated RFID chips. A fundamental disadvantage of such data carriers is that it can easily be transferred to third parties.